Can We Just Stop and Think About This
by onceuponaneko
Summary: [Slowly, gradually, his smile - his real one - is snaking across his face again, coming back in flashes.] A collection of Kyo x Kagura oneshots under 600 words..
1. Not Just a Flower, But a Balloon

**A/N: **_These will just be a collection of Kyo x Kagura vignettes/oneshots that I'll mostly be eking out sometime at night when my history work is wearing on my nerves, hah. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my takes on this (not-so-canon-but-sorta-is) pairing! Reads and reviews would be greatly appreciated (flames or not.)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>I. NOT A FLOWER, A BALLOON<strong>

He always thought that it was one day. One day that caused a stupid emotion to bloom in someone's gut. A stupid emotion called love.

In a sense, he was right. That one day, he just might have woken up and thought of black hair instead of brown, of a girl wearing a black dress instead of a multicolored one, of gray eyes instead of brown. But it didn't seem like that. Or did it?

He would never know how or why or when or what sparked a change. (But he would always know who, despite his attempts to avoid knowing.) Or the precise point that he went from picturing Tohru as the angel of his dreams to Kagura (who was definitely _not_ an angel, and why the hell was she invading his thoughts so often anyway?).

But in the end, he had to admit that he was wrong. It wasn't just one day - it was several years; love didn't bloom - it _burst_ into him, popping into his thoughts, his dreams; and love wasn't stupid - it was, however, a strange form of insanity. (Although if he was going crazy, it might as well be this way than any other.)

The one thing Kyo would never admit, though, was that maybe he was the one who changed, and that maybe, just _maybe_ she had actually gotten him to fall for her. That maybe, she actually had held a piece of his heart all along, and it just kept growing bigger.

(That _was_ a big maybe, though.)


	2. If Circumstances Were Different

**A/N:** _This little oneshot is set in a postapocalyptic world, in which all of the Sohmas have gone and gotten lost/died. So...yeah. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated and flames are welcomed, hah (because at least I'll know what to improve)._

* * *

><p><strong>II. IF CIRCUMSTANCES WERE DIFFERENT<strong>

Thunder grumbled good-naturedly as lightning somewhere not-so-far-away illuminated some poor soul. Add in the sound of a building - no, wait, building_s -_ crashing, and...nothing else. Aside from the sounds of nature, the face of the earth - or so it seemed - was eerily empty of the normal human cacophony.

Then amid a pile of rubble, perhaps not quite as big as the others, various burnt plastic objects were kicked out as a small hole was gradually constructed.

Out of said hole came a dark-haired girl, with eyes gray, cold, and glinting as a sharpened silver sword, wearing a short black dress. She looked around to see nothing but rubble and lightning and destruction, her hands growing increasingly shaky, until maybe a few kilometers away from where she was standing, she spotted someone. It was undeniably a person, for a dusty orange head had been bobbing up and down (which is what the girl saw), and upon seeing said person, the girl took off at a sprint.

Of course, it wasn't long before she was on a crash course to collide with the person, who turned out to be a boy about her age, perhaps a few years younger.

_BOOM._ The crash left him stunned momentarily before he realized who it was that would ever do that - _crash_ into him. On purpose. "Kagura," he whispered. Or maybe growled. Either way, it was apparent that his sentiments toward the girl were iffy at best.

However, it was obvious that she was just relieved to find another person, and she ignored the uncaring way he said her name.

"Kyo-kun..." Kagura had by now grasped the boy's hand and was looking up at him, studying his face like it was the lifeline that she had been waiting for. Kyo snapped back to attention and turned his focus on Kagura. And as they met each other's eyes, steely gray melting in the furnace of crimson fire, something passed between them. Something strange, new, something..._powerful._

"E-everyone's...gone," she whispered brokenly, tearing her eyes away from Kyo's and looking around. This, Kyo knew. He had known. He thought that he was the only one...the only one who had survived. And he thought that all his tears had been dried up, but seeing water well up in Kagura's eyes...this girl who he had always seen as a nuisance...the barricade he had put up between them, it began to break.

"Don't cry, dammit," he choked out gruffly. This only seemed to make the tears fall down faster. "God, you don't ever listen, do you?"

So he did the only thing that he could: bent down, and wiped the tears off Kagura's face. He grasped her hand, and smiled. Not just the smile of relief of having someone next to him...but a smile that meant so much more.


	3. Letting Go

**A/N:** _Short, sad and sweet. The typical Kyo x Kagura story, in which she decides to move on.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>III. LETTING GO<br>**

The wind whips around her as she stands looking out - or rather, up - at a starless sky. Her eyes rival the darkness of the night, carrying none of the promise of a new, bright day on the horizon.

It's so easy, Kagura thinks, to let herself believe. To let herself delve into her trove of memories with Kyo, to let herself go along spouting the ignorance-is-bliss philosophy that she is so renowned for among the Sohmas.

But it wasn't right, was it? It wasn't fair - wasn't good - wasn't making anyone happy, not even herself. A lie can never fully mask the gravity of reality.

And so, she stands looking. Not just looking, observing, from the spot on the rooftop that she wishes that she could share with him. she sees what she has been hoping would happen to Kyo all this time.

She sees him fall in love. Slowly, gradually, his smile - his _real one_ - is snaking across his face again, coming back in flashes, reminding Kagura of a boy that she once knew. He looks like a boy renewed, someone who can look forward to each new day. Someone who looks happy.

And after all, that was all she wanted for him, wasn't it?

She wanted him to be happy.

And thus, Kagura determined, with eyes newly filled with a steely resolve, thus it was happy he would be.


End file.
